


Chaos in the Making

by romanianghost



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Mild Language, and there isnt much, batfam meeting the team, but might as well, everything else is the same tho, its just jason tbh, this is pretty cliche
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanianghost/pseuds/romanianghost
Summary: Batfam meets the Young Justice Team, bc fuck it, im 12.After Jason becomes Robin, midway through the timeskip.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all ready for some bullshit? Good.
> 
> Ages:  
> Dick Grayson -19  
> Jason Todd - 17  
> Cassandra Cain - 16  
> Tim Drake - 15  
> Stephanie Brown - 15  
> Damian Wayne - 10
> 
> All other character are more or less the same, albeit about 4 years older. 
> 
> Shush and just read.

“It will be great, they’ll love you!” Dick cheerfully says to Jason, his hand resting gently on his younger brother’s shoulder. “So there’s no need to be anxious.” The younger only bit his lower lip and didn’t answer. Dick sighed, before grinning and pushing Jason into the Beta Tube. 

“Announcing Nightwing - B01, Robin - B10.” The Beta Tube’s AI heralded to the Cave, the three members of Young Justice relaxing in the Living Room. Looking over to the Beta Tube, they were just in time to see a small, caped figure tumble into the room before quickly righting himself. A suave laugh came from behind him.

“Sorry, sorry, though a small shove would get you going.” Nightwing was laughing into his hand as the smaller boy leveled a glare at his head.

“Hey Dickhead, what the fuck.” He swatted away Nightwings hand and turned around angrily, stopping when he saw the curious eyes of Young Justice. A green woman floated around the sofa and up to Nightwing.

“Um, Nightwing, who is this?” She looked kind and curious, but wary. Jason huffed and strengthened his stance. 

“I am Robin. Who are you?” The face of Wally West popped over the top of the couch, estatically grinning. He dashed over and noogied the top of Robin’s head.

“Hey, Little J! You finally got the Bats to agree to being Robin?” Robin’s face brightened and he grinned.

“Yeah! I had to have three months of training, and I can’t patrol alone yet, but he finally said yes!” 

“Dude, awesome! D, why didn’t you tell me before? I feel so left out.” Wally shaped his mouth into a pout and looked sorrowfully at Nightwing. Nightwing proceeded to roll his eyes and shrug. 

“Alright, before the rest of the Team combusts. This is Robin, Batman’s new protege of sorts. He’s going to be joining team once he gets the hang of being Robin.” M’gann smiled and offered a hand to Robin.

“Hello! My name is M’gann, but I like being called M’gann. Nice to meet you.” The Martian stood up straight and gasped. “I should make you something! I’ve gotten better at making cookies, do you want some?” Jason looked over at Nightwing before smirking.

“Depends on if you can make any that are better than Alfred’s.” M’gann smiled and turned towards the kitchen.

“I’ll do my best, Robin.”  
The other members of the team that had been watching from the living room finally stood up and walked over.

“Artemis.” She said simply, holding out a hand for the new hero. Jason shook it slowly, tightening his grip, Artemis responding in kind. Jason grins.

“I like you.” Looking smug, Artemis retired again to the living room, picking up the book she had bookmarked. Superboy stood behind Kaldur, only giving a strong nod of his head before walking away towards the kitchen. 

“Hello, Robin. I am Kaldur’ahm, but my friends call me Kaldur.” He also offers his hand in a handshake. Robin shakes his hand strongly, a small smile across his face, feeling assured by Kaldur’s calm nature. 

“Welcome to the Team, Little Wing.” Nightwing says with a grin, rubbing Robin’s head. Jason makes a face before smiling. 

“Thanks, Dick.”

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter One done! This is not the end of Jason however, his more comedic adventures will be in Chapter Two. 
> 
> Good Day!


End file.
